The House Of Negotiable Affections
by Miss Meggie
Summary: DTBH Leland Fic- Smutty little one shot set in the 1800's


**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**The house negotiable affections **

**Holly, Colorado**

**1880 **

**Leland Chapman had been tracking this train robber for months and had finally pinned him down in this little dusty town just outside Fort Collins. They guy had dug in and Leland knew he had to wait him out. Leland's well known reputation for catching anyone anywhere at any time was in jeopardy. Everyone said he was losing his edge since marrying Callie Elderidge society brat that she had been before their marriage had shook up the upper crust existence she had been entrenched in before meeting him. He loved her and made no apologies for it he did however feel guilty that loving him the hard edged drifting soul bounty hunter that was had gotten her black balled, separated from friends and family. She claimed to have no regrets… he took her at her word. Thoughts of Callie were distracting but that wasn't all of it this guy was good and had given him the slip many times… Leland was beginning to think his luck was running dry. Just today he'd lost two hands of poker and lots of money he hoped to recoup it with this bounty's reward Callie would be pissed if came home penniless . He heard one of his fellow patrons at the saloon grumble about the local whore house prices. he was currently setting hoping to drown his frustrations in whiskey while there but the dingy look of the shot glasses and dusty bar put him off. Instead he decided to check out the painted ladies at the Holly berry bordello.**

**He walked across the street in to the dimly lit smoke filled house with ladies lounging on settees and couches with prospective customers. He could see why there prices where high… very pretty! A Pretty little red head caught his eye he gave her a look and she meandered over shyly as if she'd never done this before.**

"**What's your name? He asked the pretty red head in a green off the shoulder corseted that showed off her ample breasts and was in no way acceptable attire for outside the confines of these walls.**

"**Daphne." she said and Leland noticed her pretty bow shaped mouth**

"**And yours would be?" she inquired**

"**Leland" he replied**

**Daphne saw the wedding ring on his finger she typically didn't mess with married men but she was drawn to him in a way she couldn't explain. He would have been short by some women's standards but what he lacked in height he made up for in his devil may care attitude and undeniable confidence. It seemed as though he wore his sexuality on his sleeve it almost rolled off him in a slow easy way. It had been awhile since she'd actually wanted a john but she wanted him and was sure it showed. He wore a brown felt cowboy hat that matched his eyes perfectly. He had longish hair that curled wildly and thick just below his collar, He wore a chambray work shirt that fit tight to his chest muscles, a tan canvas duster coat tight denim jeans leather chaps and his colt .45's holstered and slung low on his narrow hips.**

"**How much?" he asked**

**Hell she'd sleep with him for free but didn't say that.**

"**Twenty" She replied "Follow me up." She gave her madam a look and headed up the winding staircase Leland following shortly behind her his hand trailing along the banister.**

**Once inside the room Leland was faced with a starkly white room with a huge four poster bed a washstand nightstand and an oil lamp lit low mood lighting he supposed.**

**She turned to him "You don't do this often do you?"**

"**No"**

**She stepped forward to kiss him. He stopped her.**

"**I only kiss my wife."**

"**Fine" she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and reveled in the feel and look of his well muscled and copper tanned chest. She ran her fingertips down his torso her nails scraping lightly along his flesh leaving a trail of fire on his skin. She kissed his neck and trailed her tongue along his collarbone nipping as she went soon her tongue and lips traveled the same path don his chest as her hands had earlier. She stopped laved and nipped at his navel before free his already hard cock from his pants and stroked him as close to climax as she dared. She then replaced her hand with her mouth she licked her way up the shaft then back down she laved the head then took him completely her mouth moving up and down him to her own rhythm. He took over and began fucking her mouth to his own unique rhythm when he thought he could no longer take it he said gruffly "Take your clothes off." the command hurt her she liked him. He was beautiful naked but she put the though out of her head he belonged to another and she would never belong to anyone. She undressed and waited for his bidding. "Turn around and hold on to that bedpost." she did he entered her hard and swift. He seated himself deeply inside her she moaned. He thrust into her causing her body rise and tits to bounce he pulled himself almost completely and back in again firmly emptying his frustrations into her. The thrust a few more times and came and hardened again.**

**He picked her up and laid her on the bed. Mantled himself over her. spread her wide pushed her heals up her butt and pounded into her deeply and forcefully again again she was coming fast and hard over and over again, her pussy clenching around him like a fist. She clawed him and the sheets as she came again. A few thrusts later he spilled his seed in to her. Only later did he notice the force of his thrusts had forced into almost a sitting position against the head board he rolled off her trying to catch his breath.**

"**damn your wife is lucky." she rasped trying to catch her breath.**

**Soon someone was banging on the door. **

"**Bounty hunter you man just popped up get your ass out here." he got up and dressed quickly. **

"**Will you be back?"**

"**Honey I have a wife and there are whores in every town… the only reason I was here was because Callie wasn't"**

**With that he laid twenty bucks on the nightstand and left. Daphne realized she'd made the gravest mistake a broken the number one rule for all prostitutes she fallen in love with a John.**


End file.
